chapter1: blood and water
by bloodmind
Summary: The travels of neon angel and jester sorcer


blood and water

By Bloodmind

On a dark bleak secluded planet next to the nights dream planet and the heaven planet are two friends whose lives will be torn apart. one of them is neon angel a green hedgehog with 5 black streaks only one is on his head. this hedgehog has just taken on the task of learning alchemy and is just starting to get it right. the other one is a rare species of hell nights named jester sorcer who is learning magic and is advancing much quicker than neon angel is at alchemy at his magic skills. jester is striped with three spikes sticking outward from his head and this is the beginning of something terrible...

"Jester! Hey jester!!" jester sees his little 7 year old friend running incredibly fast(not as fast as sonic mind you) at the deck on the back of his house. "hey neon angel I was just working on something called bomb magic and if i get it perfect i can make things explode with the snap of my fingers" jester explained. "dude awesome but cant you work on that later I think we should go see the festival, some people say that there are going to be fireworks and I mean huge massive loud fireworks!" neon angel sounded really exited. "Sorry man wish I could go but I have to perfect this if i do ill be able to do great things for the world (hahaha reverse foreshadowing)" neon (for short, oh yeah neon angel is his first name) looked at the ground disappointed and then thought of something devious and surprisingly logical (if you havent guessed neon angel is like the anime dunce) he realized "hey wait if he wont go then ill just make the fireworks myself! hehehe" there was a loud clap and jester turned to realize that neon angel was trying to use alchemy but...sadly all jester could utter was "wait neo-" BOOM! the deck was obliterated. they both climbed out of the rubble of jesters destroyed porch coughing. they both snickered then burst out laughing (at neon angels cluelessness obviously) "hahahahahaha! that was awesome, hehehehe!!" Jester followed with his obvious statement(laughter included)"hahaahahahaaa!! duude why did you do that!!" "i dont know it just seemed like a good idea at the time!" suddenly jesters mother came outside and seems to completely ignore the fact that a large part of her house has been demolished. "neon angel did you get permission to come over?" "yes, I was gonna call but decided to just run here" "ok just wondering because your parents called wanting to know if youd made it, im guessing they knew you werent gonna call!" and with that she went inside. " well now that thats over why dont we go see those fireworks?!" "really?! sweet!! im gonna get some funnel cake and then transmute some more sugar on to it!!" "neon (again for short) dont get ahead of yourself you dont want to blow anything else up" they continued to head to the festival after this comment.

After jester and neon angel sped to the festival(jester using speed travel which is where he teleports in short bursts to travel at great speeds) they stayed for a few hours to watch the fireworks(and for neon angel to say "oooohhhh ahhhh" after every firework) then after wards they went over to neon angel's house and practiced their skills for a few hours and the following proceeded to happen:(1)neon angel tried using flame alchemy and caught himself on fire(2)jester put him out(3) neon angel welded himself to the floor of his room and had to be pulled out. "neon angel I have to go home but Ill see you later" and at the end of this statement jester heads home. "hmmm what to do? Oh! ill go outside for a while." and so neon angel goes outside trying out various transmutations with a steel ball and bouncing it off the ground. suddenly a black car drives up to neon angels house and a man (hedgehog) in a suit proceeds to walk up to the door and knock and neon angels parents continue to let him in. Figuring his parents know the man neon angel thinks nothing of his arrival and continues what he was doing. after about half an hour he gets bored and begins to go inside. when he opens the door the room is pitch black but the two figures lying next to each other are unmistakeable they are the bleeding dying bodies of his parents in the center of the floor. neon angel runs to his parents with a sliver of hope to save them. he claps his hands together and just as he is about to touch them he hears his father say "Wait! there is nothing you can do for us cough cough please just stop" neon angel just kneeled there crying his mother tells him "neon angel dont cry, we will always love and cherish you" neon angel continues to cry "neon there is a green and black egg upstairs after we are dead cough I want you to go and get it and when it hatches you will never be alone." and with that they die. afterwards neon angel experiences a moment of clarity followed by a cloud of rage(foreshadowing, i know when its foreshadowing it isnt supposed to be stated as such but its my story). but then the only sound heard is the sound of the poor 7 year old hedgehog crying over the loss of his parents... And then he remembered the last words of his mother"the green egg!" he thinks to himself. he almost literally leaps up and runs upstairs. when he enters his parents room flashbacks of the life he had with them come to him and almost instantly end as he sees the egg he contemplates who can help him...jester that was the only one that could or would help him.

Neon angel runs for jesters house as the black sun is setting (remember they are on a bleak dark world) and doesnt turn or look back (I know sounds cliched) until he gets to jesters house...

read chapter 2 when i write it.

Btw this story is based on the time neon angel and jester have until they meet the already created sonic characters.

all sonic characters and settings are property of the sega corperation and the sonic team division of sega


End file.
